


The Dying Light

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Broken, Captivity, Chains, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake Blood, Gen, Heavy Angst, Malnutrition, Mind Manipulation, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Slavery, Non-Sexual Submission, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence, just in case, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Yang, with the crushing guilt of not being able to save Oscar, she and her friends decide to use the last question. However, not even every single warning in the world could prepare her for the horror's Jinn revealed.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Yang Xiao Long & Oscar Pine
Comments: 95
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde huntress with the wild locks of gold that goes by the name of Yang Xiao Long was tired. She was beyond exhaustion. Her aura flickered as she continued to walk, the woman- Blake- beside her was very much the same way. Yang’s whole team was the same way, their bodies aching from bruises and their feet sore from walking, they’re eyes dulled because they’ve lost someone.

They lost their youngest member of their ragtag team of fighters about a few weeks ago. Yang feels sorely responsible since he was with her when they’ve lost him. She remembers the way Oscar reached and screamed for Yang, she remembers when their fingertips brushed against each other before the Grimm that snatched him flew over a cliff and high to the sky. She remembers the way she cried out for Oscar, she can still feel her throat recovering from the strain.

Dull eyes flicked up at the younger woman ahead of her, she wore a tattered red cloak and she had that  _ thing  _ on her belt. That damned relic. Yang wishes she never took it from Haven’s vault. She wants to rip that thing from her sister’s belt and throw it somewhere far or break it, but she knows if she did that then their recent battle to get it back would’ve been in vain. They barely got out alive fighting Cinder and her maiden powers to get that thing back.

Yang moved her lilac eyes to the slumped older man in a similar beaten red cloak. He’s slouching, even more, Yang thought. Qrow had found them when he was flying in the sky, he had told them that Clover was dead and Tyrian killed him as well as framed Qrow for murder, he explained that he broke himself and Robyn out of jail. Qrow was so relieved when he saw his nieces and their friends were safe, he pulled all of them in for a rare hug until he noticed something was wrong. Yang remembers exactly how the conversation went.

_ “Where’s Oscar?” He asked, his smile losing some of its brightness. _

_ Yang looked at him and then the group, she saw Jaune’s eyes swell up with tears as well as Nora’s. _

_ “He’s gone,” Yang croaked out. _

_ “Gone?” Qrow asked. _

_ “S-Salem.” Yang stuttered as she felt her cheeks flush with shame and hot tears gathered around her eyes. _

_ Yang heard the sharp intake of his breath, how his brick-red eyes widen, his mouth gaped open. Qrow said nothing as he turned on his heel and began walking, he motioned them to follow, so they did. _

Yang was snapped out of her memories when Qrow announced where they were.

“We’re here.” He said as he jiggled the doorknob to a decent 2 story house. It was slim, looking much like townhomes rather than a house.

“Where...where is here exactly?” Jaune asked.

“One of Ozpin’s safe houses.” Qrow seemed to pause at the name on his lips. “Before he-” he cleared his throat. “Oz set up safe houses all over remnant, for emergencies of course. In case anything were to happen to him and or the school, the inner circle was to meet up there.” he finished explaining as he stepped inside. The group quickly stepped in.

“He thought this through, huh?” Nora said as he rubbed her arms, trying to warm up.

"Yeah," Qrow said, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Qrow instructed everyone to pick a room, he had said it's two to a room like always. Oz always made his rooms like that, some part of Qrow thinks he arranged it this way for safety measures, or perhaps comfort measures, maybe both.

Without question, Ren paired up with Nora, Jaune with Ruby, Weiss with Blake, and that left Yang to room with her uncle Qrow.

"Hey… Qrow?" Yang said as she awkwardly settled on her bed.

"Yeah, firecracker?" Qrow said.

"Do you think… do you think that Oscar is going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he will," Qrow said softly.

"It's just- I was  _ right there _ and I couldn't save him! What if we don't get to him in time? What if he-" Yang choked up.

Qrow quickly sat next to her and brought her close to his chest, like he would when she was a child. 

"Don't say that, Yang. Oscar is a tough kid, I-I know he'll pull through." 

"Then," yang sniffed. "Then what about Oz? Is he strong enough? Salem is his ex, and I don't know what Salem is going to do to him…!" She rubbed her eyes.

Qrow couldn't say anything, he never really thought about it like that. Salem being Ozpin's ex that he's been fighting for thousands of years. He continued to hold his niece until she was ready to pull away.

Yang eventually settled into her bed and Qrow laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh Gods, Oz..." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's better to stay ignorant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, be warned, it's gets a bit,,, ugly  
> There's torture and whipping and collars, also Salem makes Tyrian do something even HE not all that comfortable with  
> I'm not quite happy with it but ;;

. 

Yang sat at the edge of her borrowed bed, the lamp rested in her palms, her eyes were blood-shot, and her nose was runny. They had used the last question, they had to know what happened to Oscar. Yang wished Jinn knew how to sugar coat things.

"Jinn," _Ruby called the lamp in her hands. The lamp lazily floated out of her gentle grasp and the world around them paused. Blue smoke drifted out the object and a large blue woman emerged from the mist. However, unlike last time, she did not stretch or give away that she was happy to be let out. Instead, she was still, her back was to them and her arms hugged her body tightly._

"Ruby Rose." _She turned her head towards them, her all-knowing blue eyes pierced Ruby's silver ones._

"I know what you've done with the knowledge I've given you." _She said sharply. Jinn fully faced them now, ruby looked down, ashamed._

"Jinn, Oscar was taken from us. We just want to know what Salem has been doing to him." _Ruby said._

 _Jinn's eyes widened and she backed away, she looked horrified._ "The knowledge you seek will certainly wound you."

"Jinn, what has Salem done to Oscar?" _Ruby asked._

 _Jinn sighed,_ "Very well," _suddenly everyone was transported to a white void._

"Oscar was brought to Salem by her newest Grimm, Salem wanted information from Ozpin." _She showed Oscar kneeling at the feet of Salem, who looked momentarily surprised._

"However, Salem was expecting someone older, someone, who seemed even the least bit intimidating. 

_" So this is Ozpin's newest host." Salem stalked around Oscar._

_"Tell me, what is your name?" She stopped when she walked full circle in front of him._

_"...Oscar Pine…" Oscar said shakily._

_"Oscar Pine…" Salem tested the name on her tongue. "Do you know what I want from you, dear boy?"_

_"You- you want to kill me?" Oscar said._

_"Don’t be foolish, child. Killing both of you does me no good."_

_“Then what do you want from me?”_

_“To break Ozpin, of course.” Her eyes glowed and at that moment a man with a metal tail stepped out of the darkness. Salem turned her back and began walking out of the area._

_"Remember, Tyrian, do not kill the boy." She shot him a glance._

_"Of course not, Your Grace." Tyrian giggled._

"In the day's Oscar had gone, Salem had managed to force Ozpin out, Ozpin couldn't bear to let Oscar get hurt because of him," _Jinn said as she showed a beat-up version of Oscar, he had a bleeding lip and ripped clothes._

_A yell was ripped out of Ozpin's mouth as Salem whipped his back with her magic._

_"Where is the relic, Ozpin?" Salem asked._

_"I don't know." Salem whipped him again._

_"Tell me the truth." She hissed._

_"I am! I assure you, I-I don't know where it is!" Ozpin arched his back as another blow came._

“Salem continued to abuse Ozpin at any given moment,” _Jinn said. She showed Salem throwing Ozpin to the ground, at some point, the woman had added a thick metal collar attached to a thick chain that was in Salem’s grasp. In addition to the chain and collar, Ozpin wore just as thick shackles on his wrists. The shackles on his wrists were engraved with Salem’s symbol on them, Salem made them so they cancel out Ozpin’s aura and magic._

_Salem grabbed Ozpin by his chin and brought him close. Her red eyes scanned Ozpin’s golden-brown eyes, she pulled back and threw him to the ground._

_“A pity. You speak the truth.” she glared at him from his spot on the ground._

“Even with the abuse, Salem was getting nowhere and impatient. Ozpin was stronger than Salem realized, in a mental sense.” _Jinn showed Salem talking to Tyrian in an empty hallway in front of a large black door._

_"Tyrian, I want you to use this on Ozpin," she handed him a bag, Tyrian peaked inside._

_"Your Grace, might I ask what this is for?" Tyrian asked, he shifted his tail nervously._

_"To humiliate Ozpin, of course. Ozpin is strong, Tyrian. I believe what we need to do is shake him, throw him off his little rhythm." She glanced at the door._

_"I don't condone such things, but I figured we'll never get anywhere until I get what I want from him." She passed by him. She placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I trust you can deliver, Tyrian. Don't fail me."_

_The setting changed to a dirty cell, with Ozpin kneeling on the floor, he shivered, trying to get warm. Pieces of his old clothes were ripped and barely hanging onto him. He lifted his head when the door creaked opened. Tyrian stepped in front of him._

_"The Queen asked me to do this. While it's not my style, but if our goddess craves it, then I will deliver." He mocked a bow._

_"Now, if you please, undress." Tyrian giggled and his tail flicked._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem has plans for Ozpin.

_ Jinn hovered in her white void, her eyes scanned the group of huntsmen, all had similar and vastly different expressions of horror. Jinn snapped her fingers and everyone was back in that horrible room. _

_ Ozpin cheeks flushed, his muscles ached, his arms throbbed as the bruises were fresh. _

_ Ozpin was forced to wear a knee-length, long-sleeved white nightgown. He was fuming with rage and embarrassment. He felt violated, he felt disgusted, he felt sick. He tugged at the ends of the putrid dress, stretching the material over his knees. He shifted on his feet under the scorpion’s gaze. _

_ “I must say, this isn’t my style at all, but,” Tyrian put his hand to his chin. “I might be able to see the appeal to this, very soon.” He took a step closer. Ozpin took a jolting step back. _

_ "If you so much as lay a finger on this boy's body, may the Gods have mercy of your wretched soul," Ozpin said coldly, his voice echoed. Tyrian's eyes widen, he bursts into a fit of laughter. _

_ "Why, my dear boy, I would never do such a thing!" He cried before adding, "That is if our Queen says otherwise."  _

_ "You're sick!" Ozpin tugged on his chains. _

_ "Quite an observation, my little tree!" He clapped with joy. Tyrian walked around Ozpin, his tail wrapped around Ozpin's waist before spinning him off. _

_ "Our Goddess needs me elsewhere! Until next time, my little tree!" With that Ozpin was left alone in the cold room. _

_ The vision faded and they were now in a different, bigger that had a long black table with seats on both ends and a much larger, fancier chair at the head of the table where Salem sat. Tyrian was placed at her right and Hazel on her left. _

_ “I have a very special job for you both today.” Salem announced. “Hazel, as you know Ozpin is in that room.” Hazel responded with a growl.  _

_ “Isn’t it unfair that Ozpin can be just as young as your dear sister?” She said with fake concern. _

_ “Yes.” Hazel hissed. _

_ “Isn’t it also unfair that he can come back to life but Gretchen cannot?” _

_ Hazel yelled and slammed his fists on the table in blind fury. He got up from his chair and stomped his way to the other room. _

_ “Oh, Hazel, I nearly forgot one more thing.” Salem called for him. _

_ “What is it?” He growled. _

_ “If he dies by your hands, I’ll make sure you’ll suffer the same fate.” Salem’s eyes glowed red. Hazel nodded and stalked out the room. _

_ “Your Grace, what job do you have for me?” Tyrian asked. _

_ “I want you to prepare two types of ‘baths’ so to speak.” Salem glanced his way. “Emerald and Mercury had brought two large metal buckets that’s just big enough to fit the boy in, alongside fire and ice dust. I want you to fill them with water, with one bucket that is boiling hot and the other ice cold.”  _

_ Tyrian blinked before smiling, “Consider it done, your grace.”  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin is starting to feel himself crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is IFFY!!  
> Just read carefully, please.

_ Ozpin heaved on the ground, he clutched his stomach, tears poured out his eyes uncontrollably as he struggled to breathe. Hazel stood above him, his shoulders shook with barely restrained waves of uncontrollable hatred and blood lust for the man-slash-child at his feet.  _

_ "You're lucky that Salem wants you alive, boy." Hazel pulled Ozpin up by his hair. Hazel dropped Oz and then rammed his foot into his chest, Oz was sent flying into a wall, his chains violently tugged on his arms, causing one to dislocate from its socket. _

_ Ozpin screamed at the pain. Yang found herself looking away from the scene, unable to take any more of what Jinn had to show.  _

_ Hazel left and Tyrian entered, he carried one of the baths with minimum struggles, he placed it a bit away from Ozpin. He left for a moment and Ozpin blinked. The door was open, this was his chance to leave, if he can just get rid of these chains then he can- _

_ Tyrian came back with an identical bath, he closed the door with his tail and it locked on its own. Tyrian hummed as he walked towards the center where there was this metal ring attached to the floor with the chains connected. He bent down, flicking his tail as he hummed a song that Ozpin could barely remember.  _

_ He unhooked the chain, then he knelt in front of Ozpin, he reached his hand forward, Ozpin leaned back. Tyrian gently caressed Ozpin's face then he moved his hand to his hair and rubbed his head. Ozpin can only blink at him, alarmed and confused.  _

_ Tyrian was silent, he stopped humming, he just stared at Ozpin with a strange smile. Tyrian gently brought himself and Ozpin to their feet. Ozpin searched his eyes for any hidden meanings. Tyrian leaned forward and whispered in his ear. _

_ "Time for your bath, my tree." _

_ Before Ozpin can process anything, Tyrian suddenly yanked Ozpin's gown over his head. Ozpin yelped and tried to cover Oscar's bare chest. Tyrian made quick work of removing Oscar's boxers, Ozpin protested when the older man's fingers grabbed his waistbands. _

_ Once he was bare naked, Tyrian tossed Ozpin into the cold bucket. Ozpin's breath stuttered, he scrambled to crawl out but Tyrian was quick to grasp the other's hair and hold him down under the water. _

_ Ozpin kicked and thrashed around, soaking Tyrian. Ozpin screamed as Tyrian yanked on his injured arm. He held Ozpin underwater until Ozpin went limp. _

_ Tyrian lifted Ozpin out of the water and the smaller of the two gasped for air. _

_ "No…!" He pleaded. _

_ Tyrian dumped Ozpin in the hot water. He arched his back, he splashed hot water into Tyrian's eyes. Ozpin jumped out of the tub and stopped up the nightgown and bolted to the door. A person can only get so far when they're in chains. _

_ Tyrian punched the back of Ozpin's head and he went down, the scorpion climbed on top of him and continued to punch him. _

_ When Ozpin woke up, the chain was connected to the floor again and he found that his arm had been realigned. He also found that he was still nude, save for his boxers, and that his nightgown was nowhere in sight.  _

_ Salem walked in, her heels clicked against the floor and in her hand, she held a dog bowl. She dropped it on the floor with a loud clang. _

_ "Eat." She said. _

_ "I'm not a pet." Ozpin hissed.  _

_ Salem said nothing as she lifted the ends of her dress and stomped on the chain connecting to his collar. Ozpin was yanked down, his face fell in the dog bowl. He sputtered as the foreign taste invaded his mouth. _

_ "Dog food?!" He spat. _

_ "Eat." She said again. She pushed his face in the bowl with a horrible smirk. Ozpin wanted to vomit, the taste of the wet dog food was horrible. When he was done, his face was covered in its juices and his cheeks flushed pink. _

_ "Good boy," Salem said as she pulled out a thin black handkerchief from her sleeve and gently wiped away the mess. Ozpin started to feel himself crack. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem succeeds, Ozpin is broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so!! I'm going to update the tags, I'm  
> It gets very disturbing  
> The ending parts were inspired by this messed up movie that came out in 2011 I think, called "Megan Is Missing" it's highly gruesome but I remember a scene from the movie where one of the girls was put in a barrel after she was killed and her other friend who was also kidnapped finds her and then she was also put in the barrel and buried alive.  
> So PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION >~<;;

_ Jinn showed various figures of Ozpin, each with more bruises, Yang walked by them, her horror growing even more. Blake walked with her ears pressed to her head and Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder.  _

_ Each of them hearing broken pieces of dialogue. _

_ "...Please stop…!" Ozpin cried. _

_ "I'm doing this for you..." Salem said. _

_ "…My tree…" _

_ Yang covered her ears as she continued to walk, she clenched her eyes shut to avoid seeing Salem manipulate Ozpin's damaged mind. _

_ "What do we say?" Yang walked past a figure of Salem raising a perfect brow. _

_ "For...forgive me, ma'am. I-" Ozpin was down on his knees again, his eyes were dim and Salem held his jaw gently in her hand. _

_ "I'm Salem's pet. No one can love me as Salem does." He said with an empty smile. _

_ Blake paused. Her eyes were wide and full of unshed tears. She quickly walked past yang, her head was down and her arms hugged her close. _

_ Yang finally opened her eyes, but she wishes she hadn't. Standing in front of her was a more recent version of Ozpin. _

_ He was paler, his hair matted down with grease, his body covered in whips and bruises. His body malnourished and his chains hung loosely on his wrists.  _

_ "My dear Oz, I want you to open this crate. We brought you a gift." Salem has said to him. Emerald and Mercury stood beside her with the large crate by their side. _

_ With shaking hands, Ozpin Lifted the lid and dug his hands inside. Ozpin smiled to himself, as he pulled out a single head. _

_ He stared at it blankly before he dropped it. To him, because of Emerald, the pig head looked like the head of Qrow Branwen.  _

_ Ozpin let out a blood-curling scream as the head rolled by his feet. _

_ "NOOO! QROW!" Ozpin shrieked. "QROW!" he began to sob loudly. Salem looked to the two teens as they dug inside the box for two full gallons of pig's blood and poured it on Ozpin. He screamed even more, wholeheartedly believing that this was Qrow's blood.  _

_ Salem stepped forward, she picked up the discarded head and Ozpin. She shoved Ozpin in the crate and dropped the head next to him. Ozpin tried to escape the box but she shoved him down. Salem Slammed the lid shut and locked it. Ozpin kicked at the top and continued screaming, begging to be let out.  _

_ The woman turned her back from the crate and began walking out the room, Mercury and Emerald were quick to follow, their guts twisting at his cries.  _

_ Jinn then zoomed out of the room and slowly revealed Salem's whole castle. Ozpin's screams could no longer be heard.  _

_ Yang couldn't hold it back anymore, she sobbed, she fell to her knees and Blake was quick to follow. Qrow was standing behind them, he shed his tears. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vision ends and now they have to deal with the weight of the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the submission shown is non-sexual! Just a reminder ^^;

Yang was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. 

“C-come in,” she said as she fixed her hair a little.

The door opened with a small creak and in stepped a taller, broad-shouldered blond teen.

“Jaune.” Yang blinked,

“Hey, yang.” he gave her a tired, forced smile. Jaune sat next to her and didn’t say anything for several long moments. Yang was startled by Jaune when the boy started sobbing. He dropped his head into his hands and cursed. 

“She got to him,” he said.

“...” Yang said nothing as she held Jaune close, she tried to fight back her tears but failed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room, Nora tried to get her breathing under control, but she couldn’t. Even with Ren’s soothing words and her friends' support, nothing worked. One could argue that it made it worse, because knowing that she has love around her every day but Ozpin and Oscar do not. It made her crumble in Ren’s arms, she shook with pure devastation that her emotions alone can attract a horde of Nevermore’s. 

Ruby laid her head in Blake’s lap as the Faunus above her fiddled with her hair, her golden eyes glazed over with a distant look, as tears fell down her cheeks and onto Ruby’s temple. Ruby had her legs swung over Weiss’ lap and the white-haired teen clutched the other girl’s knees, trying to keep her Schnee composure. 

Qrow was in the kitchen. He laid out all the alcohol this place had to offer and laid them on the counters. He clutched his flask in one hand and a half-empty vodka bottle in the other. Ozpin’s screams echoed in his head, he took a large gulp out of his flask and then the bottle. He told himself that he was going to quit drinking, and he was doing good but... but how was he supposed to stay sober after all he witnessed? 

Qrow did something he used to see Ozpin do. He put the drinks in his hands on the cluttered countertop, he closed his fists together and brought them up to his lips, he closed his eyes and  _ prayed. _

A drunk man in a kitchen full of alcohol who can barely stand on his own two feet, he swallowed his disbeliefs and began to pray. It was awkward, his mind too jumbled and numb but he hoped that the Gods above him got his message. 

When dinner arrived, none of them ate. They sat at the large table and picked at their food. The silence was heavy, it was suffocating. Yang slammed her fork down with a loud clunk.

“We need to go to Salem’s castle right now!” Yang said.

“And then what? Die the second we step in?” Ruby looked up from her plate.

“Oh, so you don’t want to save him?” Yang asked.

“No! It’s not that!” she put her hands in front of her. “It’s just that… even if we do find him, are we supposed to go in, gun blazing and stuff?”

“That’s why we gather our weapons, buy more bullets, think of a plan, and get a map, Ruby.” yang hissed.

"But what if he's already…" she trailed off.

"Already what?" 

"What if he's already dead?" 

Yang stood up. She pushed her chair back, its legs screeching against the hardwood. She walked out of the dining table and up to the steps.

“What if he’s not?” She turned her head back to the table. “Every second we spend here, doing nothing, is another second he’s closer to death.” she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room, leaving everyone feeling awkward.

Little by little, everyone began to disperse, until Ruby was the only one at the table. 

\-----------------------------------------

On the other side of Remnant, unknown to the huntsmen, Ozpin sat in the lap of Salem, he was given a puffy long-sleeved shirt with a large keyhole, exposing the fresh but deep carving of her symbol engraved in his chest. He wore black pants stuffed into high heeled black leather boots. His metal chains were replaced with shiny black ones, Salem doesn't think he needs them, she doubts he'll run away but if she were to be honest, she likes seeing Ozpin in her chains. He laid his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

His eyes were dark and empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, brain empty, qill update it later, 5 AM

Days passed, Yang and Nora focused on weapons while Ren and Jaune got the map. Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Qrow figured out a good enough plan on how to get Oscar back.

Salem at night would tell Ozpin that she loves him, she would call him Ozma and that she's the only one who can love a thing like Ozpin. She would whisper of the life they had, of the love they owned. Salem has no intention of starting another family with him as he's in a child's body, but she'll say and do whatever's necessary to keep him under her. 

At night, Qrow would step outside and look up at the sky with another bottle in his hand, saying his prayers again and again until the cold nearly turned him blue. Yang suffered from nightmares, she kept thinking of scenarios of finding Oscar but he’s already dead. Sometimes the nightmares would get so gruesome, she would run to the bathroom to vomit if she makes it.

They gathered in the small space of the living room, each of them going over the plans and their roles in it.

"Ruby, remember we need you to  _ stun _ Salem just long enough to grab Oscar and go. We can't afford a fight." Jaune said.

"Qrow, you'll go in first, you'll be our bird's eye view. You’re gonna find him and once you find him, then we’ll head in.” Qrow nodded, he fiddled with his rings.

Ren spoke about how his role was to mask everyone when they enter and when they leave. Nora and Yang were the front fighters, seeing as they were the strongest. Blake and Weiss were backup, in case there were too many for the front fighters. Ruby’s role is to temporarily turn Salem to stone and while she’s down, Ruby then has to use her semblance to dash over to Oscar and run out of there.

“Alright, let’s go save Oscar,” Yang said with clenched fists. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape, but is it truly an escape if someone is still trapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Finished chapter 8!!  
> I had a bit of a burn out for both my larger fics, I'll admit, so I took a bit of a break and got into the Dream SMP fandom- which I'm working on, along with a friend, for a new fic

The flight to Salem's whale was tense, their hearts pounding with anxiety. Yang felt her teeth clatter against each other softly, Weiss's breath picked up slightly and Blake’s hands had got clammy as she grasped the passenger’s seat. Qrow managed to pull the airship behind one of the large black rocks. They were quick to pour out the ship, Qrow nodded to Jaune as he took a running start, he jumped over a large rock and used that as a cover to transform into a bird and the others began to do their parts. Qrow flew between rocks for a while until he found an opening, luckily he found his way to Ozpin’s room. 

Qrow perched somewhere on the ceiling on a long black crystal. The room changed since the vision. It had a large gothic framed bed with deep red velvet silk covers matched with black pillows that looked unfairly soft, and it was placed just off the center. The room was littered with jagged black crystal, making the room look like it’s slowly moving in on Ozpin, slowly corrupting his view of anything other than the crystals.

There, on the large bed sat Ozpin. He swung his bruised and chained legs idly over the edge. He held this poorly stitched teddy bear with red button eyes, he hugged the toy close to his chest as he brokenly sang a sad song. 

“ _ My favorite color is red _

_ Because of the blood, I shed, _

_ For you.”  _ Ozpin stroked his teddy bear’s face gently, his bruised fingers are bone thin, his nails are bloody and broken, Qrow watched with sad eyes.

He slowly flies down and lands on the bed space next to him. Ozpin looked at him with momentarily wide eyes. Qrow shifted under those dead eyes, Ozpin smiled at him, his lips tugged open a scab.

“Bird,” he said, his voice raspy. He placed his bear down and slowly reached for the bird. Qrow backed up and took flight, he perched back on one of the black crystals and squawked. Ozpin only had time to blink before the heavy door burst open and suddenly his vision was filled with red.

Red rose petals.

Qrow swooped down in his human form and sliced the chains connecting to his collar. Ruby flew out of the room with Ozpin, and Qrow followed suit. Qrow could hear the fighting of Grimm die down as soon as they turned the corner and footsteps followed them.

Qrow took a glance to see if everyone was behind him, they were. Just then he heard a thud and the clanking of chains. He turned to see Ruby was on the ground with a bloody nose and she was shielding Ozpin with her body. Her silver eyes were wide as she brought Oz closer to her chest. Ozpin glanced up, Qrow saw the fear in his eyes but it wasn’t because of the man standing in front of them, it was because of  _ them _ . 

Ozpin reached his hands towards Tyrian and the man laughed. 

“My tree, where do you think you’re going?” He yanked Ozpin and didn't say anything, he repeatedly made grabby fingers, if he had much of a voice left, he would use it to beg.

Qrow froze as Tyrian grabbed Ruby by her hair and slammed her head on the hard wall, Ruby went down quickly, her vision flickered for a moment.

Tyrian had Ozpin by his arms and patted his head. He must’ve said something to Ozpin when Tyrian whispered in his ear, whatever he said made Ozpin nod his head eagerly. 

"Don't touch him!" Qrow yelled. His stomach churned at the sight of Ozpin being held by a sick man. 

“Oh? What does it matter to you?” Tyrian challenged, bringing Ozpin closer to him, his tail flickered in glee.

“He’s my-” Qrow was interrupted by a loud shriek. Yang turned around, her gauntlets loaded and her fists raised. A door near the end of the hall was slammed against the wall and what came barreling out of the room was Salem. Bits of her was still in cracked stone that slowly fell and turned to dust.

“ _ You.”  _ Salem seethed as her red eyes locked on to the dazed silver-eyed warrior on the ground. She raised her hand and red magic formed in her hand. Weiss gasped and stepped forward, she summoned a large wall of ice just as Salem shot a blast of magic at them. 

“It won’t hold much longer!” Weiss said.

Blake ran towards Tyrian and reached for them, he shot out his tail and Blake barely had time to activate her semblance, she appeared behind Tyrian and she began to choke him. Nora was quick to follow after Blake, she swung her weapon-it barely missed her face, pinning his metal tail against the wall.

Tyrian struggled to get Blake off him and hold on to Ozpin at the same time. He dropped Ozpin and the boy fell to the ground. The Faunus wrapped her legs around Tyrian’s waist for a better hold as she struggled to keep her hold on him. Ozpin shot up from the grounds on wobbly legs and he began to claw at Blake’s legs.

“S-stop!” He shouted, tears pooling in his eyes. Her grip loosened around Tyrian’s neck for a split second- and that was all he needed.

Tyrian grabbed Blake by the hair and threw her on the ground in front of him. He stomped on her chest until her aura flickered. Nora saw this and hesitated for a moment before moving in to protect her. Ren and Jaune ran to Ozpin, scooping him up as Jaune used his shield to protect them. Jaune slashed at Tyrian’s stomach, the man screamed, gripping the wound. 

Weiss screamed as Salem blasted a hole through her ice wall, Yang tackled Weiss to the ground to avoid getting hurt. 

“Get down!” She yells as her metal arm covers Weiss’ head. Qrow did the same to Ruby, who curled in on herself. Ren and Jaune had thrown themselves to the floor, shielding Ozpin with their bodies. The blast of magic shot over them and created a large hole on the other end of the hallway, causing the castle to shake.

“We gotta move!” Jaune yells as he gets up, pulling Ren with him.

Yang helped Weiss up as she created another ice wall, they scrambled back as Salem shot out more blasts and Weiss summoned more ice. Tyrian cackled in his pool of blood, blood dripped from his mouth, and yet he was still smiling.

“You may have saved the boy, but did you  _ really save  _ him?” Tyrian looked up at them as they passed by him, his gold- now purple eyes- locked onto Ozpin’s wide hazel eyes. Nora grunted as she kicked Tyrian in the head, knocking him out.

She didn’t want to hear it. She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to think about how they may have gotten him out of the castle  _ physically _ but what about  _ mentally?  _ Can they even unwind the webs Salem spun in Ozpin’s head? Can they even rebuild Ozpin brick by brick- piece by piece for even a fraction of who he once was?

Nora was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, she blinked and saw that they were now on the airship with Ozpin but Ozpin was...crying... he was trying to pry open the metal door with his worn down fingers.

Jaune slowly walks up to Ozpin, crouching to appear as non-threatening as possible. 

“Hey, hey.” He said softly as he gently removed Ozpin’s hands from the door. He held them like they were made of glass, his thumb stroked one of Ozpin’s knuckles- mindful of any open wounds- 

“You’re hurt.” he took a deep breath. “You’re hurt and I can help with that.”

Ozpin’s eyes flickered from Jaune’s hands in his to his blue eyes.

“Help?” Ozpin croaked. Jaune nodded.

“Why?” He tilted his head, he squinted his eyes. Ozpin didn’t understand the look in Jaune’s eyes.

“What?” Jaune was taken aback.

Ozpin chuckled. “Why would you ‘heal’ me? You- you can’t because you aren’t real. This is one of her tests isn’t it?” He yanked his hands away and held them to his chest.

“Y-you’re not real! And-and  that! ” He points to Qrow in the pilot seat. “ _ That one isn’t! _ ” He pants. “He’s not real...I know he isn’t. His head was with me in the box.” He started to shake.

_“None of this is real.”_ He whimpered. His hands moved to his hair. “This is fake, it’s all fake. It’s a test.” He started to mumble. He began chanting that none of this was real, that this was a test of loyalty, that once this is over- depending on his reactions- Salem would either whip him good or praise him. Either way, Salem would tell him that she loves him, and make Ozpin swear loyalty only to her. Sometime’s Salem doesn’t even need to force him, he just says it, down on his knees, bleeding from the lips. 

“None of this...is real…” Ozpin began to sob.


End file.
